A Secret Affair
by Cheriblossem
Summary: Lucas And Peyton are both married with two different people..brooke and julian  unhappy with their lives..they begin a affair that goes wrong.  Warning: lots of lemon, romance and drama, hurt, break ups,and lies.
1. Chapter 1

**A Secret Affair**

**chapter 1 **

He got himself back into his position, his lean muscular body covering her petite curvy one.  
He thrust once and his large hard shaft slipped inside her.  
She gasped out loud as she felt his manhood slipping inside of her, stretching her like no other man ever did before. He flipped them over so she was straddling him, his manhood still inside her.  
He moved his hands to her breasts as Peyton began to ride him, slowly at first, then faster and faster, her hips rolling against him.  
Lucas pulled her down over him as he captured his lips with hers as he thrust upwards, his hips smashing against hers.  
making both of them groan out loudly. They moved together as one in a steady rythym. She had never felt this good'  
before..not even with her own husband. Not that he was good..but Julian isn't Lucas. and what Lucas did to her..its just amazing. She loved Julian..but her true love would always be Lucas..now and forever. She could feel him hitting her in places she thought she never had. their pace increased frantically. Her walls tightened around him._ he feels so good...better then Julian._  
They were so close to their end. He pounded harder into her and she let out a scream as she froze on the spot.  
moaning his name loudly. Lucas put his finger on her clit and rubbed it slowly. Watching her expression'  
on her face, her lips parted, her face flushed made him go faster. his cock thruster faster and deeper into her.  
Lucas touched her clit in time with his frantic movements as she tightened once more and orgasm around him.  
he slammed one last time inside her as she felt his meat twitching inside her as he came inside her.  
Peyton collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. as Lucas caressed her backside catching his breath. _god..she is so beautiful..._

''That was amazing Luke..'' Peyton panted as she rolled herself next to him.  
''Hmm...it always is..isn't it ?'' he teased as he pulled her over next to him, wrapping his arms around her.  
''This is nice..''she whispered more to herself.  
''It is.. ''he whispered back before kissing her on her forehead.  
Luke? Peyton called looking up to meet his blue eyes. ''I love you..''she said smiling kissing him on his soft lips.  
He smiled back before smacking her ass making her squal in suprise. ''I love you too..blondie he said seriously. and i want to show you how much'' he said huskily, making her body shiver.  
she kinked her eyebrow up teasingly. ''Really? but i thought you were tired..Ahh..''  
He rolled them over so he was on top of her. '''Hmm..i'm not tired..in fact..as he pushed himself against her.  
she moaned out loud as she felt his erection against her entrance. i feel like i can do things with you all night long..he said in deep sexy voice. he stared at her lovely face, her blond hair fanned out in bed around her, you're beautiful..''Lucas said before kissing her slowly. he deepened their kiss slowy before pulling apart.  
''I promise..he started... you and i...will be together, True Love Always'', Lucas said before pushing himself inside of her. ''I know..''Peyton whispered pulling him back for a kiss that felt like their was no tomorrow.  
They both gave everything into that kiss. Who knew when their next meeting might be, it could be next week or next month. It is a dangerous game but they couldn't resist. They tried and they wanted to tell brooke and Julian but somehow this secret affair sounded more appealing then confessing.

* * *

**I know it's short..but next one is longer.**

**this chapter was a introduction. **

**please read and review**

**if you have any ideas..let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hi..babe..he said nicely as he kissed her on her lips, where have you been?''

I..had a meeting with a band today, she said quickly as she met his eyes.

they're ..new and young and really good..although they need some make over..Peyton joked.

he laughed as he put his arms around her and guided her to the couch.

Peyton frowned but seeing him smile like that, her worries, her affair with some other man beside her husband came

into her mind again.

you know..we could go on a vacation, just the two of us..Julian said holding her hand in his as he gazed into her eyes.

You know i love to julian but i can't, not yet..like i said i had a meeting with a band today so i have to focus on them for now

but i promise we'll go somewhere else soon okay..she lied quickly_, __i'm defentily going to hell for this._

he looked down for a moment before meeting her beautiful green eyes. Sure..Peyt..he said sadly.

so..how was your day? peyton asked leaning against his shoulder, refusing to see his sad expression.

strange..but it was good..we're going to film this weekend if everything goes well, Julian said holding her closer

against him. She frowned at his short answer. Strange? what do you mean babe? She said moving her legs on the couch.

I called brooke today, peyton's eyes narrowed not liking where this conversation was going, i asked for lucas of course but

like always..well these past weeks anyways..it's like he's avoiding me Julian said furrowing his brows. She froze against him

not feeling so good suddenly but somehow stayed calm. Not noticing her behaviour Julian talked further about Lucas and about

his book. Does he even like me? Julian said looking down at peyton who forced a smile. I mean...is it me? because if..

no..Peyton said shaking her head..he likes you but he doesn't show it, but that's not a problem is it, you have me and

i still like you.

well..i like you too.. in fact i can show you how much i like you..his voice sounded deep and sexy.

really? how? peyton said teasingly. well there is something i wanted to do since you came back from your

meeting today, it's just like wrestling you know only way hotter and you're obviously not a man, julian said smiling.

Shut up..but really i'm tired maybe tomorrow okay, Peyton said avoiding his confused look. it's just i'm tired and the

way you did with me last night...some of my body parts hurts so much, i can't even sit like a normal human being.

she felt dirty and guilty for betraying her husband but she needed and still needs lucas so much.

and julian..well she loves julian she really does but not like lucas. their connection are strong, unbreakable even.

He grinned like a fool and kissed her on her head. well..if you say it like that...Julian smirked..

Oh..don't even start...Peyton said interrupting him, laying her head on his lap so she could look up to meet his funny look

What..babe..you know me..i'm just proud of myself for making you feel that way..in a good way you know he said quickly.

the look on her face changed..the guilt and the lies swirling inside of her like a fire, constanly burning inside of her.

she felt really bad but the question is would she risk her relationschip with her husband again, only to be with Lucas.

The answer is easy: she would, they were meant to be, they had it all once and she wants it buack.

Peyt are you feeling ok? Julian said looking worried. she shoke her thoughts away and looked at Julian.

..I'm fine just a little headache that's all.

he squeezed her bit before loosening his grip on her. I have something to tell you...and it's important

Julian said quickly before grapping something from his pocket.

she stood up quickly before looking up to meet his nervous and anger? look.

What is it Julian? Peyton asked seeing him nervously moving around the table before stopping and looking back to meet her beautiful

eyes.

It's Brooke..He started...looking away from her.. Well..it's more about Lucas..she thinks he is unfaithfull, and...i know how you feel about Lucas as your friend, but i'm having my doubts about him being the perfect guy for her and she defentily deserves someone better.

Lucas...it's not a cheater (Lie)...He loves Brooke (another lie) why would he even...

Because He loves you...Julian rudly answered not caring about this whole situation anymore. I'm not blind Peyton.. i know what i see

and i don't like it..I knew he had feelings for you..but this..him being near you, wherever you are it's too much. I'm your husband for godsake..

So..The only thing we can do is to move back to New York, Julian said stepping closer to Peyton.

Why? she cried out..Only because you think Lucas has some feelings for me..It's Not like that at all..God Julian..you can't do this..It's not fair

Just...let it go..please..Peyton pleaded looking up to meet his stare.

Like you ...ever did with Lucas...he angry replied back, clenching his fists. Don't give me that fake suprised look Peyton, I know everything.

Julian..I'm not...I...What? She said stuttering, swallowing nervously avoiding his heated stare.

I'm not good enough for you... He whispered dangerously before stepping back again not looking at her anymore... I need some fresh Julian said before turning around and walking away leaving Peyton standing there in shock, not knowing what happend between them.

Oh By the way.. Brooke and I...Slept together..Or Not...It's up to you to figure things out...Before walking away from his wife.

Julian..!..I'm sorry..i'm not sure what i did.. (lie again). I love you ..Peyton said quickly, just please before you go..just tell me.

He froze on the spot not looking back before answering: Like i said you have to figure things out on your own, I'll be back later

don't wait for me, With that he left her alone, thinking about their well mostly his strange conversation. Could he ... No...

As her eyes widend .. No...


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3:**

Hi..broody..you're back..A cheerfull brooke said leaning against the door.

Yeah..he whispered avoiding her stare. so what did you do pretty girl? Lucas said after a while.

Me? well let me think..she said putting a finger on her chin.. today i went shopping with Rachel of course..

and i bought some sexy clothes for tonight..Brooke said seductively pulling away from the door.

Lucas swallowed nervously before looking at Brooke who was now standing in front of him.

Oh really ? He said raising his eyebrows up.

Yes..and you broody boy..are going to love it..Brooke said smiling before hugging him.

But that's tonight..she said kissing him on his cheeks.

So..What did you do Handsome? Brooke said, pulling him and herself down on a sofa.

She felt him go rigid under her arms, she frowned before looking up.

He looked nervous..she noted waiting for his reply.

nothing..playing some ball with Junk and fergie..He quickly lied.

Right..so who won? Brooke said pressing her head against his shoulder.

Do you really have to ask that question Brooke? lucas said teasingly.

she rolled her eyes...

Don't you roll your eyes at me..Young lady Lucas said smiling.

I did not roll my eyes Scott...I had to blink and how'd you know?

he laughed but answering: Because i know you Pretty Girl.

That you do..She whispered.. But let's face it.. your ego is big, pulling her chocolate brown hair in a bun.

Hm..that's not the only thing that's big..Lucas said with a grin on his face.

Brooke laughed out loinud making him frown. You are such a guy..She said between laughing.

you know it! he said giving her a quick kiss on her lips. remembering someone else's soft lips.

someone who was not brooke. it was just not the same.

He looked back at her, as she blushed under his gaze, Lucas smiled.

so i was thinking we could do something together ..tonight..Brooke asked leaning against him. We could go out or whatever you want to do?

He nodded his head.

What's up Broody? Are you not feeling ok becaue if you're not..we can just stay here so i can take care of you Brooke whispered.

Uhm..yeah..Just..had a rough day ..that's all._ defentily a rough day with peyton._

Life as a player sucks right? She said teasingly_. if only she knew how he worked with that game._

He chuckles before answering: It sucks big time only when you girls play He said smiling.

hey..do i have to remind you..that we girls beat you boys like 3 years said laying down on his lap.

Right..by showing off your bra and saying things like no sex for you.. it was not fair Lucas said pouting.

Well babe..Life isn't fair either..So don't act cute now broody boy..

Hate the nickname..he muttered pushing her hair out of her face. She smiled innocently : Or Eugene?

You now...i was being nice to you..and you being so mean to me..

I can't help it..Love the name..She said holding her laughter in. Yeah sure you do..Lucas said sarcastically.

Oh..al right..Brooke said pulling his hand closer to her.

By the way...did you talk to Peyton today? Brooke asked suddenly looking up.

He swallowed nervously trying to find some answer..

I'm worried about her...

Fuck...he cursed himself, as he was trying to come up with a answer. Brooke's eyes upon him was not helping at all.

Waiting for his answer Brooke's mind wondered off to Julian and Peyton. They've been through a lot as a couple, like girls coming

between them, and boys. at the last part she wondered if Lucas...

No..he said suddenly breaking her thoughts. Right..she answered not 100% believing it, anyways..I called her today but her phone was off.

It's strange don't you think? Brooke said biting on her nails.

_Why is she still talking about Peyton, does she know?_ I guess so..Lucas said trying to stay calm but inside his mind was screaming for help.

Brooke frowned but ignored his strange behaviour.._ something is wrong..._

Do you think they have issues as couple? Brooke asked suddenly, wondering where the sudden question came from, or perhaps she was protecting Lucas without knowing it. he hoped they did..he didn't like sharing his Peyton with someone else, espesically with that Jerk of a man.

I hope not..he whispered not once blinking.. I mean they love ..each other right? he said through clenched teeth, holding back his anger. Yeah.. i guess your right..she said still looking at his expression on his face. Well every married couple has their ups and downs right? Brooke said suddenly..sounding a bit harsh.

He turned around watching her face, frowning a bit. Luke...She sighed heavily...Do you think we can be one of those couples that can have those happily ever after ending? I mean..now a days..you'll hear more people getting divorce then getting married, Brooke rambeled nervously, a part of her was wondering what he would say.

he swallowed nervously..before running his fingers through his messy blond hair. I..think..we can have our happy although we have to.. work for it..i mean it's not easy..Lucas said stuttering.

You're right..So..let's promise each other right now..that we'll work on our happy ending..Brooke said happily ignoring the pain she felt inside of her. He looked at her hand before looking back up to meet her eyes. her hand went to grab his, not knowing what to do..he kept her hand in his.

Now..this a promise between us..Brooke said pointing with her other hand to their hands joined together. Lucas gave his best fake smile before nodding his head. _this can't be good..he thought.** Now we have to keep our promises Luke..she thought..No matter what happens.**_

Smiling at him..Brooke's doubts about Peyton's marriage still in her mind but now not really want to think about it, because she promised to Luke that they'll work on their happy ending. in other words : She wanted Lucas only to herself even though she is married to him..she knew him too well..and right now his thoughts were somewhere else, with someone else. Someone she considered her best friend till now.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey there..im back again with a new chapter**

**i had 2 reasons for not updating this story**

**1: writers block**

**2: i wanted to add a new chapter un til summer 2011 ( i even wrote it on my front page)**

**but somehow i changed my mind and here i am.. doing another chapter which is short**

**im sorry..but my mind went blank..hate it.. but chapter 5 is going to be longer.**

**so now i like to present to you guys..chapter 4**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

Peyton! i need to tell you something...Lucas said now closing the door behind him.

he turned around only to see a crying Peyton leaning against the couch..

hey..what's wrong? he asked looking worried as Peyton cried.

Its..Julian..She whispered before turning away from his embrace.

he...knows ..Lucas...everything..Peyton said carefully wiping her tears away

god..he is mad..i don't know what to do...he said he wants to move back

to New York..

Lucas froze, not knowing how to react, this was something big,a problem of course.

first Brooke acting nervously, now Julian knows.

where did it all go wrong? was it that obvious.

how? he whispered softly, rubbing his face with his hands.

i don't know Luke..but there is more and i don't know if your going to like this part but

he said.. he didn't admit it but the way he said ..it got me to thinking..he actually said

he slept with Brooke .

Lucas looked at her suddenly feeling ...hurt and betrayal.

what?

I don't even know if its true he said or not .

I cant believe this...Lucas said still standing in front of Peyton.

so...what did you want to tell me? is it ..

Brooke..i think she knows.

What Luke? how? god this whole thing is messed up,Peyton said looking surprised.

i don't know...Peyt. she was not was nervous.

Luke? Peyton began quietly..is this the end? i mean between us.

Lucas just grabbed her in his arms gently, holding her close as possible.

No..he whispered in her hair.

I...wish things could be differently...she said as tears were falling from her eyes.

Lucas just nodded his head. me too...Peyt..

you know i love you right? Peyton said after one moment of silence.

i know..and i love you too,Lucas said holding her even tighter.

* * *

**tell me what you think**

**I know its short..but its a start right.**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back ! and this time I'm going to update once in a month or so, I want to update once a week but that I can't promise. School is a bitch! Taking my time….**

**Chapter 5:**

So.. Julian said holding Brooke in his arms, what is your plan B Davis? I don't know..I'm confused ..it doesn't make any sense at all. I mean I love Lucas..i really do but I feel like something is missing, our marriage isn't the best at all but I try to make it work you know.

I know what you mean..he whispered looking down at the naked girl in his arm. I love Peyton but…she is shutting me down, I'm not surprised at all because of Lucas and their history. I think its time we should go on a vacation, separately, to cool thinks off, he frowned thinking about their conversation earlier that day.

Peyton..she is a bit dramatic sometimes I think..brooke muttered bitterly.

Come on Brooke..Julian said seriously, you're her friend you should understand her, I mean she had a hard time in the past.

So? I'm so sick of her behavior, she is not that innocent! She slept with Lucas back in high school and I can assure you now she is having sex with him while you're here with me talking about their so called love life.

I've heard enough!..Julian said angrily taking the sheets off him, and standing up searching for his clothes. You're talking about my wife..i still love her Brooke, you can't talk about her like that

Why ? you're cheating on her with me..for god sake Julian! Brooke yelled standing up, not caring how she looked like.

Yeah..but you're cheating on Lucas with me, so.. maybe you're not feeling the same for Lucas as I do for Peyton but Brooke..I'm not talking about my own best friend like that.

Ok seriously …what is your problem? Brooke said holding her arms against her chest.

My problem is everything, we should think about our future, I think we should stop this.

Brooke's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth closing , her tongue peeking out to lick her slightly dry lips.

What are we going to do ? Peyton whispered leaning against Lucas. I just don't want to be apart anymore Luke, its so hard…

We think of something, I promise… Lucas said kissing the top of her head.

True love always..Remember..he said taking her hand in his, no matter what happens, my heart is only for you Peyt. I love you..Lucas said looking deeply into her eyes.

I love you too..Luke..since the moment we locked eyes

Well.. I couldn't blame you.. I was such a handsome boy..Lucas said laughing..

Oh god..Your ego is too big ! Peyton said laughing..

And what else? Lucas said smirking.

Peyton looked up and blushed when she saw his look, and smirk.

You're a perv…you know that!

Well a sexy perv that is..Lucas said wiggling with his eyebrows.. you're so beautiful you know that.. he whispered .

If I say yes..would you hold it against me? Peyton said taking his shirt in her hands, playing with his buttons.

Hmm..maybe..are you seducing me Blondie? Lucas said..because if you are..you doing it fine..

Should I kiss you then? Or...let you suffer a bit, Peyton said holding in a laughter, now standing up looking at Lucas confused face.

That's not fair..He pouted.

Ah come on big tough guy.. I never said no .. Now are you coming or not! Peyton said now walking further away from Lucas with a tiny seductive smile upon her face and finger that pointed at Lucas


End file.
